fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Magic
Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Magic# hide#Description #Spells ##Erigor's Spells ##Canary's Spells ##Tethys' Spells ##Harmony's Spells DescriptionEdit This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. SpellsEdit Erigor's SpellsEdit *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. *'Wind Wall' (魔風壁 Mafū Heki): User creates a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. *'Wind Blade': User moves his hands in a pattern and fires several blades of wind at his target. In the anime, the user doesn't move his hands in a pattern, instead, the user creates a Magic seal. *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波 Bōfūha lit. Storm Wave): An offensive spell in which the user moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins it and sends him flying. In the anime, the user makes a Magic seal and a tornado is created from under the target. *'Storm Mail' (暴風衣 Bōfūkoromo lit. Storm Robe) : User puts his arms in an "X" pattern in front of himself, manipulating wind to spin around him until he is covered by an armor of wind. This armor not only increases his defenses, but also augments his destructive power. This armor of wind constantly blows wind inside out. In the anime, the user creates a Magic seal out of a spinning object and covers his body with it. *'Storm Shred': While the user is using Storm Mail, he swings his arm, creating blades of wind. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅 Midori Midori Jin lit. Green Speed): User places his two index and middle fingers in a X shape in front of him and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at his target. *'Magic Wind Palm': User slaps his hands and releases a tornado with the power to break rocks. Canary's SpellsEdit *'Wasteland' (荒れ地, Arechi): Canary beats her wings, causing a large blast of wind to spread dust and rubble all over the field, allowing her to create an opening. *'Storm of Blades' (刃の嵐, Ha no Arashi): Canary beats her wings, firing several wind blades at the enemy. Tethys' SpellsEdit *'Fresh Wolf' (新鮮オオカミ, Shinsen Ōkami): With a swing of her sword, Tethy's creates a gust of wind, shaped like two white wolves to attack the enemy. Harmony's SpellsEdit *'Aiolios Broom': Harmony Cacile is the only mage able to use this kind of magic. She can use her magical broom to fly or create tornadoes, storms, powerful gusts of wind... This form of wind magic is a mixture of caster and holder magic since the source of the spell comes from herself, channeled through the broom. Because she have a great magical power, all of her spells are more devastating and stronger than other mage's.